1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs) and the manufacturing of, and particularly, relates to a method for manufacturing a printed circuit board with thick traces.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed circuit boards are widely used in most electronic devices for having electronic components mounted thereon and providing electrical transmission. With the development of electronic technology, the circuit patterns of the printed circuit boards need to bear higher current and diffuse the heat more quickly. Thus printed circuit boards with traces with a thickness of more than 105 micrometers are emerging.
The traces of the printed circuit boards are generally forming by etching a electrically conductive layer. In order to form thick traces, a thick electrically conductive layer should be applied. When the thick electrically conductive layer is etched, a larger undercut will be generated. That leads the width of the trace and the space between the neighbor traces hard to organize. Therefore, the electrical property of the printed circuit board is affected.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for manufacturing a printed circuit board with thick traces to overcome the above-described problems.